GSPS 12G
' |unlock = 23 |slot = 3 |wtype = 2 |type = 8 |price = $510,000 |mag = 7 |max_ammo = 28 |rpm = 0.575 |damage = 155 |accuracy = 44 |stability = 52 |concealment = 22 |threat = 28 |int_name = m37 |ammo_b_min = 0.28|ammo_b_max = 0.98|reload_min = 1.15|reload_max = 5.05}} The GSPS 12G shotgun, also called the Judas Shotgun by its announcement site, is a secondary shotgun released with The Goat Simulator Heist DLC. Overview The GSPS 12G is in several aspects a heavier version of the popular Locomotive 12G, boasting higher damage, a slower fire rate, a slower reload, less Concealment, and less ammo. With its two unique mods, a suppressor and Optical Illusions the GSPS can attain a respectable Concealment value of 27. The GSPS has a very small mod pool compared to the Locomotive, being unable to mount a sight or attach miscellaneous parts to improve Concealment, and thus is capable of much less versatility. See Shotgun Ammunition for pellet count and damage falloff statistics. Summary Pros: * Highest damage of all shotguns, on par with the Mosconi 12G, Joceline O/U 12G, Judge, and Breaker 12G * Decent ammo pickup, on par with the Joceline O/U 12G * Can be modified for high concealment * Low accuracy makes it easier to hit multiple enemies Cons: * Low maximum ammo * Poor accuracy, with no unique accuracy-increasing mods * Small mod pool * Relatively slow weapon draw/holster Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Stock= Skins Uncommon= GSPS12G-Lux-CQC.png| +4 Accuracy GSPS-12G-Happy-Cynic.png| +4 Stability GSPS-12G-Heat-Wave.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Rare= GSPS-12G-Motherload.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Epic= GSPS-12G-Damascus.png| -4 Accuracy GSPS-12G-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The (Heat Wave) has a silhouette of Rust's clown mask engraved onto the receiver. *The Cyrillic text on the sides of the reads "МЯСНИК/Butcher" and "ЗА РОДИНУ!/For the Motherland!", respectively. *According to its creator, the shotgun (GSPS 12G | Damascus) is made of and , hence its name. Trivia *The GSPS 12G shotgun is based on the shotgun. While its two unique mods are supposed to make it resemble the popular variant of the Ithaca, its Stakeout Stock mod is simply the shotgun's buttstock being crudely sawed off and doesn't give it the Stakeout's pistol grip. It more closely resembles the Shotgun instead. **As noted on the Goat Simulator DLC's announcement site, the Ithaca 37 is indeed known for having the longest production run for a pump-action shotgun in history, being produced since 1937 (81 years). **The GSPS 12G shotgun inaccurately holds 7 rounds in its 4-round magazine tube; a 7-round tube would extend all the way to the end of the Ithaca's (unmodified) barrel. **A pun on "Stakeout" was the name for a full-auto shotgun released with The Butcher's BBQ Pack. **"GSPS" could be a reference to the Ithaca 37's Deerslayer Police Special (DSPS) variant. This might stand for "Goatslayer Police Special". *The GSPS 12G is similar to the Mosconi 12G and GL40 in that it only has 2 unique mods, one of which shortens the barrel and the other saws off the stock. *The GSPS 12G is the only "rifle-length" shotgun available as a secondary weapon. *Prior to the GSPS 12G's appearance, a modified shotgun of very similar operation is seen in the hands of Wolf during the Hoxton Breakout teaser. *Due to a small error in the game's asset files, the two unique mods for the GSPS 12G were not included in any card drops at all and were unobtainable to players for a while until a patch was released. *The GSPS 12G's serial number is 371651913. Gallery 2016-01-14 00001.jpg|The GSPS 12G's inventory preview. Category:Shotguns Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:The Goat Simulator Heist DLC